


Of Nervousness and Watching Porn

by dani_elizabethx



Series: How Porn Changed Kurt Hummel's Life [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is nervous about going further with Blaine. Blaine has an idea of how to help Kurt get more comfortable with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nervousness and Watching Porn

**Author's Note:**

> In this part, the boys watch porn! So, all the kinks listed are in the porn, not between Kurt and Blaine (at least not yet.)

Wednesday came way to fast for Kurt's liking. He was nervous as hell, and even more scared. He didn't know what was going to happen, or what Blaine was going to show him. Kurt was starting to hate summer. There was nothing for him to do but lay around the house and think. Think about Blaine. About sex, about what Blaine was going to show him. His mind was reeling with possibilities.

It was about a quarter to twelve when the door bell rang. Rachel wanted to have lunch with Finn, then spend the afternoon doing 'coupley things.' Whatever the hell that meant. So, with his dad and Carole at work, they would have the house to themselves. Kurt descended the stairs and slowly walked to the front door. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was so nervous his stomach felt uneasy. He pulled open the door, revealing Blaine standing on the porch. Kurt immediately felt a million times less nervous. It was just Blaine, his boyfriend. Blaine, the one who never pushed him into doing more, and listened when he said stop.

The shorter teen flashed his boyfriend a smile. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Kurt stepped aside to let Blaine in. He shut the door and suddenly felt unsure about what to do.

It must have shown on his face because Blaine took his hand. “Hey, we don't have to do this. We can just cuddle on the couch and watch Disney movies if you want.” He gave Kurt a reassuring smile.

“No. No, I want to do this.” He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, worrying it.

Blaine just nodded. Kurt pulled the hazel eyed boy up the stairs to his room. He unclasped their hands to grab his computer from his desk. Blaine toed off his shoes, climbed up onto the bed and sat cross legged in the middle. Kurt joined him, placing the laptop between them.

“So, um, I assume you know where to go.” He motioned to the computer.

Blaine opened up the internet browser and typed in the web address. When the page loaded, Kurt took in a sharp breath. Their were thumbnails on the main page, showing clips of the videos. Kurt suddenly felt very uneasy. Blaine looked over at him, smiled, and took his hand.

“You alright?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, just, um, go ahead.”

Blaine squeezed his hand. He used the other to select the first video. Kurt read the title and his blue eyes widened to the size of saucers. _Hand jobs in the Bathroom_.

Sensing his boyfriends unease, Blaine spoke up. “I know it's not the ideal setting, but it's one of the few that I found that is just hand jobs and that was good enough quality.”

Kurt's voice failed him, so he just nodded in okay. The video was done loading and Blaine moved the courser, hovering over the play button. Kurt gave another nod and Blaine clicked.

The video started off simple, two boys kissing. Kurt could handle that. One of the boys looked sort of like Kurt. He was slightly taller than the other, pale, skinny and with the same color hair, though it was cut shorter than Kurt's. The other boy, well man really, had olive skin, almost the same shade as Blaine. His body was toned, slim and his dark brown hair was spiked with frosted tips. _Does he think he's in a 90's boy band?_

The kissing was sloppy, teeth and tongue everywhere. The younger of the two reached out and began to palm the older man's erection through his pants. A small moan escaped the man's throat and Kurt felt a tingling in his groin. _What?_ Kurt stiffened. He should not be liking this. He should not be reacting to this. Should he? As the video progressed, both were palming the other. Small moans and whimpers filled the room. Kurt felt his cock stir. _Oh._ The tanned man undid the paler boy's pants and pulled his erection free. Kurt's eyes widened again and his pants were starting to become a tad too tight. Blaine noticed his boyfriend's eyes widen.

“Are you okay, Kurt?” His voice was laced with concern. “We can turn it off it you're uncomfortable.”

Kurt tore his eyes from the scene in front of him and looked at Blaine. “No, I'm fine. We can keep watching.”

Blaine gave a nod and both teens turned back to the screen. Now both men had the others erection gripped in his fist. Kurt watched how each used different hand movements and techniques, and how a certain flick of the wrist pulled a deep moan out of the boy. Kurt was sure his own erection was noticeable. He chanced a look down at his boyfriend's crotch only to discover that Blaine was just as hard as he was. Kurt sighed with relief a little, at least he wasn't alone. Then a twinge of guilt pained his chest. If Blaine was as painfully hard had he was, he would want some sort of relief, right? Kurt was pulled from his revere by a load moan. The older man was coming all over the pale hand stroking him. A few seconds later the younger followed suit, ending the video.

“So, what did you think?” Blaine was looking at him with hopefully and curious eyes.

“It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.” Kurt admitted. “We can watch another if you want.”

“Okay, but it's not if _I_ want to, it's if _you_ want to.” Something in Blaine's tone made Kurt drape his arm across his lap.

“We can.” Kurt nodded. Blaine flashed him a smile and went to start the next video.

“Okay, I want to warn you now.” He paused to look at Kurt. “This one has blow jobs in it. Is that okay?” Kurt nods.

Blaine hits play and this time the two men are in what look like a living room. They're laying on a couch, one on top of the other, heavily making out and grinding their hips together. After about a minute of that, the man on top slides down to the floor, on his knees, in front of the other man. The one still on the couch sits up and lifts his hips, allowing the other to pull his pants down. His erection is red and curving up to his stomach, leaving glistening drops of pre-come on his abs. The man on the floor takes the cock in his hand, strokes it a few times before sinking his mouth down almost half way. The man sitting on the couch groans and thrusts up a little. Kurt didn't think it was possible, but he's getting harder, painfully so. Movement in his peripheral vision draws his attention from the screen to his boyfriend.

He glances over, not wanting to draw attention to himself, and he can see Blaine subtly trying to palm him self. A moan makes him tare his gaze away and back to the video. The man on the ground is swiftly bobbing his head up and down the other man's cock. He pulls of, licks up the underside, along the vein, and then sinks his mouth back down. A small whimper from beside him makes him turn his head. Blaine is full on palming himself through his jeans.

“Blaine?” He snaps his head in Kurt's direction while simultaneously stilling his hand.

“Uhh.” Is all he can manage.

“It's okay, Blaine.” Kurt tries to turn his amused grin into a reassuring smile.

“Sorry.” He drops his gaze down to the duvet.

“Blaine, I really don't care. If you need to, I understand.” Blaine looks up at him.

“But, I...” He doesn't finish his thought.

“Blaine.”

“I'd rather it be your hand.” He mumbles.

“Oh.” They're both silent for a few seconds before Kurt makes up his mind. He releases Blaine's hand from his and reaches over to move his other hand away from the bulge in his pants.

Blaine stiffens. “Kurt? What-”

Kurt shushes him then begins to gently palm Blaine. It feels weird. He can feel Blaine's hard cock, feel the heat radiating off of his boyfriend. Blaine whimpers again and Kurt applies a bit more pressure. A moan falls from Blaine's lips and he freezes. Kurt just keeps up his movement until Blaine grabs his wrist.

“Blaine?” Kurt's confused. He didn't feel Blaine come, or at least he didn't think he did.

“Sorry.” He pants. “Sorry, I just, I have to meet my parents tonight for dinner, and I'm going right after I leave here. So, I don't want to come in my pants.”

Kurt giggles softly. “Alright.” He leaned over and kissed Blaine quickly on the lips.

When they turned back to the video, the man on his knees was wiping come from his cheek and licking it off his finger. They switch places, and the man who was on the couch is now on his knees. After the video ends Blaine suggests a video with penetrative sex. Kurt agrees and the curly haired teen pulls up another video. There isn't much foreplay, it starts with one fingering the other. Kurt feels his cock twitch. As he watches the three fingers slide in and out of the smaller man's entrance he can't help but whimper.

“Kurt? Are you okay?”

Kurt nods, afraid if he opens his mouth a moan will come tumbling out. Blaine seems satisfied by that and turns back to the computer. Kurt bites the inside of his cheek to keep from whimpering and moaning. He's freaking out just slightly. He should not find this as hot as he does. Right? He's more confused now than he was when they started the first video. The man standing up grabs the other man's hips and pulls his lower half up over the arm rest of the couch he's laying on. He slicks himself up and slowly starts to push in. Both men groan. Once he's buried to the hilt, the other man nods. He slowly starts to roll his hips, pulling out just an inch or two and pushing back in.

Soon he is thrusting hard and fast into the smaller man. The man changes the angle of his thrusts and a moaned out “Fuck!” falls from the man laying down's mouth. He continues to thrust in at that angle and after a few more hard thrusts, he's coming. Ropes of white covering his stomach. The man standing thrusts once, twice more before he stills. Kurt figures he must have came. The video ends with the taller man pulling out and leaning down to kiss the other man.

“Does any of that look like stuff you'd want to try in the future?” Blaine asks him.

Kurt's mind is racing. Thoughts running through at a mile a minute. Images of him and Blaine in those positions. Him making those noises as Blaine thrusts into him. Sucking Blaine off, Blaine sucking him off. His cock twitches again in his boxer briefs. “Yes.” He answers honestly. “Eventually, I think I'd like to do that stuff with you.”

Blaine is smiling at him. “Okay.” He glances at the clock. “We have time for one more if you want to watch another one.”

“There's more than just that stuff?” Kurt's brow furrows in confusion.

“Well, that's the basics. I mean, we could watch a different one about hand jobs or something. Or we could try one with a kink in it.”

“A kink? Like what?”

Blaine goes up to the search bar on the top of the site. “Well, there's stuff like facials, toys, bondage.”

“Bondage?” Kurt's cock twitches again. _Really?_ “Like, tying people up?”

“Well, that's a part of it. It can be something as simple as tying or handcuffing their hands to the bed. Or something more complex, like, this.” He points to the screen.

He's got the courser hovering over a thumbnail. It's showing short clips from the video. One man is strapped to a board, another man standing next to him with a whip. Then it flashes to him with his hands tied behind his back, on his knees. The man who had the whip before is thrusting into the other man's mouth.

Kurt manages a soft “Oh.”

“Yeah. I mean, people can get pretty hard core who are into it. We don't have to watch anything like that though.”

Kurt notices another video a few down the row from the one Blaine was hovering over. A brunette man is laying on a bed, with his hands tied to the bed posts. There's a collar around his neck. “Blaine?”

“Hmm?”

“Why is he wearing a collar?” Kurt points to the video in question.

Blaine reads the title. _Pet tied up and fucked by Master._ Oh. “Ah, um, well, he's in a collar because it's a Dom/sub scene.”

“Dom/sub?” Kurt looks totally and completely lost and confused.

“Yeah, the one with collar is the submissive. The other would be with Dominate. The sub has to do what the Dom says. It's a bit complicated to just explain. We'd have to look it up. But, basically the sub submits all control over to the Dom. There's usually a safe word in place in case the sub is uncomfortable or anything like that.”

Kurt stares at the computer screen for a few moments, a look of pure concentration on his features.

“Kurt, baby?”

He jolts a bit. “Huh? Sorry. What?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” He flashes what he hopes is a reassuring smile at Blaine. “Can we, uh, can we watch that one?”

Blaine smiles. “Sure.” He clicks the thumbnail and they wait for the page to load.

Blaine's pretty sure, based on Kurt's reactions, that he's interested in finding out more about something in this video. Either the tying up or the D/s aspect. But Blaine knows to keep his mouth shut until he's sure. He doesn't want to push to hard and have Kurt recoil back into himself.

Once the video is loaded, he pushes play. It starts with the sub being handcuffed to the bed posts. He is naked, save for the collar around his neck. A brunette steps into the frame, the Dom, Kurt guesses.

“Such a nice Pet.” The Dom says. “Now, you don't get to come until I tell you.”

The sub nods and says “Yes, Master.” Kurt shifts on the bed.

Blaine thinks he might be slightly uncomfortable, like maybe this is more than he can handle. But Kurt doesn't ask him to turn it off, so he keeps quite.

The Dom walks to the trunk at the end of the bed. He pulls out a medium sized black plug. Kurt's eyes widen and his cock twitches again. This time though, it's a hard twitch. One that makes him have to bite his lip to keep from moaning. The Dom gets on the bed, kneeling between the sub's legs. He grabs a bottle of lube, from where Kurt doesn't know, and starts to work open the sub's entrance. After fingering him for awhile with two fingers, he slicks up the plug and pushes it against the blonde's hole.

“Please, Master, fill me up. Open me up for your big cock.” The Dom doesn't waist any time. He pushes the plug in in one swift motion. The sub whimpers.

After teasing the sub for awhile, the Dom straddles his chest and orders him to suck. The sub takes the cock in his mouth and enthusiastically sucks and licks his Master's cock. His cheeks hallow out and the brunette moans. He pulls back, climbs off the blonde's chest and goes back to his previous position between his legs. He pulls out the plug and the camera angle allows Kurt and Blaine to see his stretched open hole. The scene is really starting to effect Kurt. His cock is painfully hard, and he can feel the small wet patch forming from the pre-come leaking out of the tip. Kurt is biting his lip so hard he breaks the skin. The coppery taste hits his tongue right as the Dom positions himself at the sub's entrance.

“Beg for me, Pet. Beg for my cock.” So he does, he begs to be filled up, to be used, to be fucked into the mattress. Kurt is try desperately not to moan and whimper and beg Blaine to do the same to him. _And wait, what? Holy crap!_

After about a minute of begging, the Dom seems satisfied. In one quick, fluid motion he thrusts all the way into the blonde's ass. Both men moan. At the same moment Kurt about comes in his pants. He reaches out and slams the laptop shut.

“No more.” He whispers, a slight panicked tone to his voice.

“Baby?” Blaine reaches for Kurt's hand. “Was that too much? You could have said something.”

“No, no more.” Blaine nods and whispers an “Okay.”

He pulls Kurt into a hug and kisses his neck. “I'm proud of you, though, baby. I know that this wasn't exactly something you would normally do. So, I'm really proud of you for trying and trying to learn new things.”

Kurt is still painfully hard, and his cock is begging for release. He whispers a “Thank you for helping me.” into Blaine's neck then looks to the clock over Blaine's shoulder. It's almost four.

He pulls back from Blaine's embrace. “Not that I really want you to go,” _Liar. You totally want to finish that video._ “You should probably get going. It's a long drive back to Westerville. And you don't want to keep your parents waiting.”

“Yeah, I probably should.” He leans over and kisses Kurt. “I'll call you tonight, okay? I love you.”

“Love you, too. Have fun at dinner.” He smiles.

Blaine chuckles and lets himself out. Kurt releases a breath he didn't know he was holding when he hears the front door shut down stairs. He scrambles off the bed to shut and lock his door. _Thank Cheesus for that lock._ He climbs back up onto the bed, reopens the laptop and starts the video again. When the Dom straddles the sub's chest, Kurt can't ignore his hard on any longer. He presses the heal of his hand to the bulge. He hisses at the sensation.

As he continues to palm his erection, the Dom gets off the blonde's chest. _This is it._ When the sub starts to beg, Kurt increases the speed and pressure of his hand. He whimpers through the pleas to be fucked. When the brunette pulls the plug from the blonde's ass, Kurt can feel the hot coil pulling low in his stomach. When the Dom slams into the sub's ass, Kurt explodes in his boxer briefs. It's the hardest he's ever come. White bursts fill his vision, his thighs are trembling and he's gasping for air.

When he comes down, he exits out of the internet window, shuts his laptop and rolls himself off his bed to go clean up. He's not too sure what just happened, but he is pretty sure that he might have possibly found his kink.

“Well, this should be interesting.” He mutters to himself as he pads across his room to his bathroom.


End file.
